joshuajonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Intro and Outro Sequences
The Intro and Outro Sequences appear at the start and end of all twelve episodes, they feature specially created scenes. The theme music was composed by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson, and sung by Maldwyn Pope. Heneghan and Lawson also wrote the song lyrics. Description Intro The Intro begins with Admirable and Mrs. Karia opening the lock to let Josh's boat through. As Josh is leaving, Ravi and Fairport follow him to the dockside where Fairport then jumps onto the boat, and Josh pats him on the head. Ravi waves to Josh as he leaves, Josh responds by waving back, and Fairport barks in reply. The film cuts to Joe's Farm, where Daphne is checking Trojan's heartbeat, as the camera pans out, Joe waves to Josh, but Trojan is startled by Josh's boat and bumps into Joe, knocking his hat over his eyes. The film then shows Fiona waving to Josh and Fairport, Josh waves in return, Mr. Cashmore is not happy to see Josh, and promptly pushes the antenna on his mobile phone down. The film then shows Sharon putting lipstick on just as Josh passes, she then gives him a sandwich. Josh appears to offer Spanner some of his sandwich, Spanner, obviously overexcited, walks towards the edge of the canal, but isn't looking where he is going and trips over a plank of wood, and falls into the water. Josh then stops the boat and throws a lifebuoy to Spanner. Spanner grabs it and pulls himself to safety. The Intro ends with a scene of Josh patting Fairport on the boat, as the Joshua Jones logo fades over the image with the following caption. "With the voices of Barbara Flynn and George Layton". Outro The Outro begins with a scene of Josh and Fairport driving the boat over an aqueduct at night as the credits roll. After all the credits have been shown, the scene fades out and the Bumper Films logo fades in. Theme song lyrics Intro Some people live in the country, some people live in the city or town, some people live at the top of the tower, some people live much nearer the ground... But Joshua Jones, can live wherever he goes, his boat will take him to all the nicest places he knows! Some people work in an office, some people like to work outdoors, some people work in a great big building, some people work on a factory floor... But Joshua Jones, can work wherever he goes, down by the wharfside or any place the water flows! La la la la la, Cause that's the life he knows! La la la la la, Cause that's the life he knows! Outro Some people live in the country, some people live in the city or town, some people live at the top of the tower, some people live much nearer the ground... But Joshua Jones, can live wherever he goes, down by the wharfside or any place the water flows! La la la la la, Cause that's the life he knows!! Characters *Joshua *Bapu Karia *Mrs. Karia *Ravi *Fairport *Daphne Peacock *Trojan *Joe Laski *Fiona *Mr. Cashmore *Sharon *Spanner Trivia Intro *The first scene from the Intro uses footage from Horseplay. Outro *For unknown reasons, the aqueduct from the Outro is never seen in any of the episodes. Goofs Intro *As Fairport jumps onto Josh's boat during the intro, the top of the set can be seen as the camera pans out. Transparent string is also visible on Fairport while he is in midair. *Transparent string can be seen attached to Spanner during the scene when he falls into the canal. Gallery Intro JoshuaJonesIntro (1).png JoshuaJonesIntro (2).png JoshuaJonesIntro (3).png JoshuaJonesIntro (4).png JoshuaJonesIntro (5).png JoshuaJonesIntro (6).png JoshuaJonesIntro (7).png JoshuaJonesIntro (8).png JoshuaJonesIntro (9).png JoshuaJonesIntro (10).png JoshuaJonesIntro (11).png JoshuaJonesIntro (12).png JoshuaJonesIntro (13).png JoshuaJonesIntro (14).png JoshuaJonesIntro (15).png JoshuaJonesIntro (16).png JoshuaJonesIntro (17).png JoshuaJonesIntro (18).png JoshuaJonesIntro (19).png JoshuaJonesIntro (20).png JoshuaJonesIntro (21).png JoshuaJonesIntro (22).png JoshuaJonesIntro (23).png JoshuaJonesIntro (24).png JoshuaJonesIntro (25).png JoshuaJonesIntro (26).png JoshuaJonesIntro (27).png JoshuaJonesIntro (28).png JoshuaJonesIntro (29).png JoshuaJonesIntro (30).png JoshuaJonesIntro (31).png JoshuaJonesIntro (32).png JoshuaJonesIntro (33).png JoshuaJonesIntro (34).png JoshuaJonesIntro (35).png JoshuaJonesIntro (36).png JoshuaJonesIntro (37).png JoshuaJonesIntro (38).png JoshuaJonesIntro (39).png JoshuaJonesIntro (40).png JoshuaJonesIntro (41).png Outro JoshuaJonesOutro.png BumperFilmsLogo.png Category:TV series